Stand By Me
by Go Yellow-Jackets
Summary: When Cody loses Zack, he loses himself. Just when he feels he has nobody to turn to, Cody soon realizes just how true it is that tragedy brings the most unlikely people together. CodyMaddie fic. TRAILER up!


This is a totally random idea for a SL fic that I just thought of. I am obsessed with writing, as well as reading trailers, because they're always so intense. So please, let me know if I should actually make this into a story! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

-----

**V.O.: High school was supposed to be a new beginning for Cody and Zackary Martin…**

Shot of Zack and Cody walking down the hallway of their new high school, surrounded by Max, Bob, and Tapeworm.

**V.O.: But in the blink of an eye…**

Shot of Zack and Cody, talking and laughing, as they cross the street over to the Tipton Hotel.

**V.O.: One brother will find himself looking toward a much darker future…**

Shot of a speeding car, obviously being operated by a drunk driver, heading straight for the twins. Zack sees it, but Cody doesn't.

**ZACK**: CODY!

Shot of Zack pushing his brother forward and out of danger, and consequently, getting hit by the car.

Slow-motion shot of Zack rolling over the top of the car.

Shot of Cody, on his hands and knees, trying to make sense of what just happened. He then hears screaming, and turns around. His face goes pallid.

Shot of Zack lying on the pavement, his eyes closed and face covered with blood and bruises.

The sound of a siren is heard in the distance.

Shot of Cody bending over his brother's body, looking shocked and sick. Someone pulls him to his feet. Cody looks up, and sees Maddie. He leans into her, and she gently leads him away.

Shot of Zack being loaded into an ambulance.

Shot of a team of doctors trying to revive Zack in a hospital operating room.

The sound of a heart monitor flat-lining is heard.

Shot of a doctor entering the waiting room, wearing a defeated expression.

Shot of Cody sliding down a wall to the floor and burying his face in his hands. Carey comes into the screen, and tries to comfort her son, but he pushes her off, stands up, and runs away.

Shot of Cody running down the streets of Boston at night, and turning down a dark alley.

Shot of Cody punching the brick wall and then crumpling into a ball.

**CODY** (sobbing): Zack! Don't leave me!

Shot of a tombstone, reading "Zackary James Martin: Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend".

Shot of Carey, Cody, Kurt, Maddie, London, Mr. Moseby, Esteban, Muriel, Arwin, Max, Tapeworm, Bob, and several others, dressed in black, walking through a cemetery.

**V.O.: In the aftermath of his grief…**

Shot of Cody lying in his bed, his eyes bloodshot and staring ahead.

**CAREY'S VOICE**: He wouldn't want to see you like this. You're still here for a reason.

**V.O.: Will Cody find any reason at all to move on?**

Shot of Cody talking to Maddie at the candy counter.

**CODY:** Would you like to come with me to the homecoming dance?

Shot of Maddie smiling.

The chorus "I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw beings playing in the background.

Shot of Cody, dressed in a tuxedo, handing roses to Maddie, who is wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress with her hair done.

**CODY** (with a sad smile): You look beautiful.

Shot of Cody and Maddie dancing. Cody leans in to kiss her, and then pulls away. He then turns and leaves her standing there.

Shot of Cody on his knees in the parking lot, sobbing inconsolably. Maddie, who is bent down next to him, rubs his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

**MADDIE**: It's okay, Cody.

**CODY**: No, it's not.

Shot of Cody and Maddie on the couch in his suite. Cody is in his pajamas.

**CODY**: Help me, Maddie. I need you. Promise me you won't leave.

**MADDIE**: I'm here, Cody. I'm right here.

Shot of Cody laying his head on Maddie's shoulder.

Starring…

**Cole Sprouse…**

Shot of Cody standing by the window of the suite on a rainy day, gazing out at Boston with tears on his face.

**Ashley Tisdale…**

Shot of Maddie standing on her front porch in her homecoming dress, staring wistfully out at the road.

**Kim Rhondes…**

Shot of Carey sitting on her couch and holding a picture of a young Zack and Cody with their arms around each other.

**Brenda Song…**

Shot of London, dressed in black at Zack's funeral, pulling Cody into a caring embrace.

**with Phill Lewis…**

Shot of Mr. Moseby speaking from a podium at Zack's funeral.

**and Dylan Sprouse…**

Shot of Zack's bewildered expression moments before the speeding car takes his life.

The screen goes black.

-----

**A/N**: So like? Don't like? Let me know!


End file.
